Forbidden
by Darksideofthemoon9
Summary: Hermione is entering her 7th year at Hogwarts as Head Girl! A tradgedy happens, who will comfort her through this time of need? CoughMalfoycough
1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter

A/N: Okay, so be easy on me, its my first fic ever!

**Chapter 1 Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Her Summer was definitely the worst summer of her life. Raindrops started tapping lightly against the window. She was alone in the silence. She was Head Girl, dreading the moment the compartment door would slide open revealing her worst enemy. After ten minutes of pondering about her life, the door indeed open showing Draco Malfoy with the "Malfoy Smirk" worn lightly upon his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"What Granger, not happy to see me?" Draco asked

"I would rather be dumped into a tub of stinksap." She replied scornfully

"Tsk Tsk mudblood, thats not the behavior the Head girl should display." he said sarcasticaly while putting emphasis on "head girl"

"Step of Malfoy."

"With pleasure mudblood." He said with a grin.

The gray- eyed Slytherin sat across from the brunette and started reading. Hermione gave him a death glare and went back to staring out the window. An hour passed, Draco stood up and stretched. Hermione glanced at his figure absentmindedly and for a split second was admiring his perfectly sculpted body. She couldn't help but notice his stunning features, his muscles looked like that had been carved by angels, his hair was not slicked back like Hermione was used to, it looked soft and some of his bangs swayed over his forehead as he moved... "Oh god! What am I thinking!?" She suddenly looked down at her hands.

Draco, noticing this said "What is it Granger, do you fancy my body?" he chuckled,

"No Malfoy, I was just observing how hopelessly vain you are." the Gryffindor retorted coolly.

"Wow, she's hot!" Draco thought suddenly. "Holy Shit! What's gotten into me?"

It's true, Hermione had matured quite drastically over the summer, her body was curvy in all the right places, her complexion was clear and stunning, her face was fair with big brown chestnut eyes with long eyelashes, a cute button nose, big full lips, and just for a finishing touch there were a few faint freckles feathered across her nose. The Gryffindor's hair was no longer the bushy mane everyone thought of it as; It fell down to the middle of her back, with soft curls accented with some natural dirty brown highlights.

Draco shook this though from his mind and went to change into his robes. Hermione took this chance to change into her own robes, she pulled her hair up into a twisty bun and allowed a few locks of hair to fall playfully on her face, accenting her nicely.

The Slytherin walked wearing his perfectly tailored robes. Their eyes met for a moment, his stare was penetrating, Hermione looked down quickly.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Hermione left the cabin without a word to the Slytherin and went to find Harry and Ron. She found them shortly after talking about Quidditch.

"There you are!" Harry said, pulling her into a brisk hug. And Ron followed suit.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was waiting for Hermione with Malfoy.

"Miss. Granger, you and Mister Malfoy will be sharing your own common room, please follow me."

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin followed the professor to a portrait of a wild boar with an apple in its mouth running about an open field. Surprisingly he could utter the words "Password?"

"Fitonia Drante" Professor McGonagall replied. The boar grunted, and let them in.

Hermione squealed in delight when she saw the common room. It had a color scheme of deep, rich purples, and grays all around the room, and was quite comfortable looking. There was a wall hanging of the Hogwarts Crest hanging above the welcoming fireplace.

"This tower has its own private for the library permitted only for the head boy and girl, Mister Malfoy, your Bedroom is to my left, and Miss Granger's to my right, the washroom is located straight through there." "Now, if you will excuse me I must get back to the feast, good night." and with that she left them there alone in the common room.

Hermione immediately went to her bedroom, she was shocked as she walked in the doorway, the room was decorated with Gryffindor colors, and a beautiful four-poster bed was lying against the wall. She squealed in delight, and then proceeded to the private library where before her lay rows and rows of books of all subjects.

Draco, on the other hand wasn't as excited about everything like Hermione, he enjoyed his bedroom, the Slytherin colors comforted him slightly.

When they were both done looking at their new home for the rest of the year, they went down to the feast. Hermione made sure she was at least ten steps behind Malfoy while she was walking down.


	2. Opening up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Okay here's the 2nd chapter, I hope its better than the first, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 opening up**

A couple of uneventful weeks passed, Hermione of course was on top of everything. She was found one day in the common room. Silent tears were slowly falling down her cheeks as she read a letter from home. When she noticed Malfoy was behind her she wiped her tears away and turned to face him.

"What is it Malfoy?" She tried to say in her regular tone.

Draco, looking down at the letter, and then up to her red eyes, felt a wave of sympathy towards her for reasons unknown.

"What's wrong?" Her asked.

Hermione looked up at his face, and found that it was teeming with concern, this frightened her, so she fled to her room mumbling something about "tired"

Draco followed her and banged on the door repeatedly.

"Hermi... Granger!"

Silence.

Hermione opened her door at a crack revealing her red face.

"Did you just almost say my first name?"

"No." Draco said rather quickly.

"Well, okay then." the brunette said very confused and closed the door.

She couldn't stand it, she needed a bath to cool down and think, well maybe not think. The bath was quite luxurious, and very large. The bath had multiple nozzles that released scented water and bubbles. Hermione decided on the Jasmine, it is her favorite flower. As she slid into the bath, the scent filed her nostrils causing her to relax immediately. The water washed away her problems, nothing existed except the soft rustling beneath her.

She heard the lavatory door open behind her. It was Malfoy getting ready for bed. Hermione screamed and Draco jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy!?"

"Well well well what do we have here, granger naked!" he chuckled in delight.

"If only those bubbles weren't there, I'd be a happy camper!" he teased.

"You are such a perverted git!" She replied

He took the towel of the side of the bath and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Well now that I have you here, I might as well ask you what is wrong." with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh Granger, you really need to open up to people." he said rather sarcastically

"But seriously what's wrong?"

"Give me my towel back Malfoy."

"No"

"Give it back!" She screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

"You have no idea, you just think the world is a perfect little place because you're some prissy little rich boy, and you don't have any worries, so just sodd off okay!"

This infuriated Draco.

"You know what mudblood, _you _have no idea of what I have to put up with everyday. Do you have any idea what it's like to have everyone hate you? Do you think I enjoy being an asshole? The only reason I'm like this is the reputation my father forces me to uphold!"

Hermione stood in the bath, her mouth open, shocked.

"Well, now that you know about me, I'm going to leave, good night." he dropped the towel on the floor and left.

The Gryffindor got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her. When she walked out of the common room, she spotted Draco sitting straight up on the couch, looking into the fire, like a madman staring into its secrets. She was stunned to see a tear falling down his powder white face.

Hermione, forgetting she was still in a towel, walked over and sat next to him.

"I... I'm sorry... Draco."

He looked over to her with extreme sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Hermione."

She lay her hand upon his knee and looked up ay his penetrating gaze. Draco felt a warm rush surge through him at this action. He looked at her in mild surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." pulling her hand off quickly.

"No, its fine" he said

"So, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I really do care, and I want to know what's wrong."

"Well" she said apprehensively.

"Okay, the letter was from home, my father is on the run because... because he is a death eater."

Draco was shocked, how could Hermione the muggle have a death eater father?

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

He pulled her into a his arms. She was surprised by this but accepted, she felt safe in his arms. They both started to feel drowsy, and fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke slowly. When they realized where they were they pulled apart quickly. Hermione checked the clock, breakfast was almost over, so she decided to skip it. But as she stood up something shifted slightly on her chest, she looked down and gasped. She had slept in her towel, in the arms of Draco Malfoy. SHIT!

Draco yawned and stood up. Hermione turned around so he couldn't see her face blushing furiously. He noticed that she was still in her towel, a smile erupted from his face.

"Wow Hermione, is that a new look for you?"

He looked at her magnificent figure, he didn't care whether it was wrong for him to think these thoughts.

"You are so beautiful" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No"


	3. Hugs and tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter BOO!

A/N: ok so here's 3d chapter, mwahahahahaha. Would you like fries with that?

**Chapter 3 Hugs and tears**

Solemn days passed without consequence. Draco and Hermione's friendship blossomed like a delayed flower finally in bloom. (A/N: I know cheesy shut up!)

Draco couldn't understand what was happening to him, he had feelings towards a m..mudblood, the sound of those words made him queasy. He kept these feelings to himself because of the disgrace he would lay on his family's head, not to mention Gryffindor and Slytherin's reactions. Hermione secretly felt the same. Outside of the common room they referred to each other as "Granger and Malloy" but inside the common room, they were "Hermione and Draco, or Dear or cupcake or... well you get the picture."

One foggy night, Professor McGonagall walked into the common room, a tired sullen look was worn on her face.

"Hermione, please come with me." She said.

A deathly silence erupted within the room. They all knew what was wrong. Hermione looked back at Draco, a tear dripping down her face. Without a word, they departed from the common room, leaving the gray eyed Slytherin alone.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked apprehensively.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry, but your father has just been sent to Azkaban," He said quite simply

"NO!"

That was all she remembered.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is the Hospital Wing you do not have permission to be in here!"

"I don't care, I want to be here when she wakes up, I want to see her!"

"But Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are already here for her, that's quite enough! Now please, people are trying to rest."

"Argggggg!"

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, Harry and Ron were standing over her.

"Where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing." Ron mumbled

"You fainted, so Dumbledore brought you here." Harry said.

She felt a throbbing feeling on the side of her head and rubbed it, wincing.

"That's the spot where you hit your head."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine now, so if you'll excuse me, a lot to catch up on, um bye!" she ran out of the wing.

She ran.

She ran.

She ran.

When finally she found herself in the common room.

"Draco!"

Silence.

"Draco!" she yelled louder

"Hermione!" came his muffled voice from inside his room. He ran out and hugged her fiercely.

"Are you alright?"

But Hermione couldn't speak, she was already weeping into his chest. They sat down on the couch, Hermione looked up at him, her face red, her eyelashes soaking.

"What's it like Draco? To have your father in prison."

Draco had nothing to say to this just "Everything will be alright." she hugged him again.

They lay in silence for a while, Draco stroking her hair, the sound of her sobbing. He could feel her breath on his chest.

"Hermione?"

"hmm?"

"I really like you."

"I know, I really like you too."


	4. The kiss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter fools!

**A/N**: okay, im sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and that this chappie is short, ive just been really busy, oh and im working on a new story which im putting up either today or tomorrow. Bye!

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

The next morning they did not pull away quickly like before, instead they stayed in each other's arms, gazing in content. Draco noticed how wonderfully vibrant and beautiful her honey- brown eyes were, they were big and full of innocence. Hermione noticed a speck of blue hidden within his steel eyes, very soft and warm.

The silence was broken when an owl that Hermione recognized as her mother's tapped against the window softly. She rushed over to the window to retrieve it. Draco stayed on the couch staring at her intently, rubbing the dried tears on his shirt.

She read the letter silently, by the end, her eyes were stinging.

"You've cried too much Hermione Granger!" She thought as she blinked away the tears.

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

She gave him the letter.

_To my dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry about your father, I tried to make him stop doing those awful things, but he wouldn't listen. Hermione, there's something that your father and I neglected to tell you when you were younger, and now I feel I cannot keep it from you any longer. You are not a muggle born, you are a pureblood. Our family dates back to the time of Salazar Slytherin, your ancestor. We didn't want to tell you this because we did not want you to grow up thinking that you have such an evil person in your lineage. That is the reason your father and I chose to live the muggle life. But apparently, he secretly felt differently. I'm so sorry honey, I hope you wont think of me differently because of my actions. I feel so horrible for burdening you with this, but there is something else that I am obligated to tell you, your father is going to be receiving the Dementor's Kiss next Thursday at dawn. I have arranged with Dumbledore for you to come visit home next week. Please remember that I love you above all things, and everything will be alright._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

"What?" Draco whispered in shock.

"Hermione, a p...pureblood? And the Heir of Slytherin? It cant be." he thought. (a/n: okay, so yea, it doesn't make sense, but just pretend the 2nd book never happened!) Draco didn't know what to feel, should he be happy that she is a pureblood? Should he be sad that he made fun of her all those years for nothing, should he hug her in happiness or comfort?

He decided to open his arms lovingly, and let her come to him, she, of course, accepted. He held her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly. They bumped heads lightly, eyes closed, soaking up each other's warmness.

"Draco?"

He replied by touching his lips to hers. Hermione was mildly shocked but accepted. It was soft at first, their lips barely touching, then it became very passionate. His tongue slid into her mouth gracefully, it was dancing with hers. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, he wanted her to see that she was the only one who ever cared about him, with this thought, he deepened the kiss. She latched an arm around his neck, the other explored his hair, and down to his chest. He put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, never wanting to let her go, the very thought of it made him cringe. All of Hermione's thoughts about her father dissolved, her worries, cares, everything evaporated like smoke on the water.

**A/N: **Okay really short this one, I had other stuff in the chapter, but I decided to wait for the next chapter to do that. Alrighty, see ya soon!


	5. Authors note

**A/N:**

Im sorry everyone for my lack of update, ive just been so busy with school, and tech and construction, but ill finish writing the chapter and get it up within the next few days. Thank you

Carrie


End file.
